


Blow Job

by katsudonfemmefatale



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (Victuuri) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blow Jobs, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Gratuitous Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, POV Victor Nikiforov, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Praise Kink, Public Scene, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Teasing, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonfemmefatale/pseuds/katsudonfemmefatale
Summary: "Viktor was looking across the table at his fiancé, who looked... frankly incredible this evening.Yuuri sat across from him in the darkened restaurant, his jet black hair slicked back, contacts in instead of his glasses, his navy jumper (Viktor's favourite) fitting him just right.Yuuri's elbow was propped on the table, his chin resting on his hand, and his eyes gazing into Viktor's in full eros mode.Viktor felt his dick twitch. He didn't know if he was even going to be able to make it back to the room with Yuuri staring at him like that."





	

**Author's Note:**

> (๑•﹏•) Fair warning here! This one is very explicit! ;;;-__-;;

The candle flickered on the table in front of them.

Viktor was looking across the table at his fiancé, who looked... frankly  _incredible_ this evening.

Yuuri sat across from him in the darkened restaurant, his jet black hair slicked back, contacts in instead of his glasses, his navy jumper (Viktor's favourite) fitting him just right.  
Yuuri's elbow was propped on the table, his chin resting on his hand, and his eyes gazing into Viktor's in full eros mode.

Viktor felt his dick twitch. He didn't know if he was even going to be able to make it back to the room with Yuuri staring at him like that.

"Maybe we should get the bill?"

Yuuri's question told him everything he needed to know.   
They had eaten, yes, but they had not had dessert, and hadn't even finished their drinks. When Yuuri was this keen to cut off an otherwise amazing date, Viktor knew there was only one thing on his mind.

"If you want."

Viktor said, in a falsely dismissive voice.

Yuuri grinned, knowing that his fiancé was teasing him, and attempted to gain the attention of the passing waitress. The blonde girl walked over to their table and looked down at them, friendly and smiling.

"принести вам что-нибудь?"

Viktor beamed up at her in full charming Nikiforov mode.

"Да, принесите нам счет..."

Yuuri bit down hard on his lip listening to Viktor's mother tongue flow out of his mouth, and he moved his foot up Viktor's leg under the table. He had already toed of his shoe, and rubbed his socked foot up Viktor's groin.

"... пожалуйста?"

Viktor's voice hitched on the last word as Yuuri made contact.

" конечно." The waitress replied, and walked away.

Viktor's head snapped round and he glowered at Yuuri, who smirked at him challengingly.

"You're going to regret that."

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor had taken Yuuri to Moscow for the weekend, and it was a clear, cold Spring night.   
Yuuri looked delectable as they stepped out from the expensive restaurant, but Viktor couldn't help but think he was wearing entirely too many layers.

Viktor reached his hand out, hailing to a passing taxi. It was a beautiful night and the hotel wasn't far, but Viktor was greedy. He wanted to be back as soon as possible.

As soon as they were seated in the taxi, it started.  
They sat quietly and inconspicuously, but Yuuri's hand was travelling up Viktor's thigh, slow and deliberate in its movement.  
Viktor's dick hardened instantly, and Yuuri grabbed at it through his jeans, but Viktor wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of a reaction. Not this easily, at least.

In just a few minutes, the yellow car pulled up in front of the plush hotel and Yuuri exited hastily, leaving Viktor to pay and bid the driver good night.

Both walked through the lobby purposefully, smiling at the receptionists politely as they passed. They made their way to the elevator just around the corner... their  _private_ elevator. Viktor had spared no expense on this weekend and had rented the penthouse suite.  
Viktor's long digit pressed the call button, and Yuuri grabbed his ass hard.

They had to wait mere seconds for the doors to ping open.

Viktor walked in first, and leaned against the wall. Yuuri rushed him after him, immediately and hungrily pushing himself against Viktor and attempting to kiss him.  
Viktor moved his hand up and placed a finger between their lips, stopping him. Yuuri did as he was told, licking his lips as he continued to stare at Viktor's.  
With his left hand, Viktor unbuttoned his long designer coat and allowed it to fall open.

"On your knees", he commanded.

Yuuri immediately did as he was told, dropping gracefully. He ran his palms up Viktor's trousers, nuzzling his face into the hardness straining against the fabric.

"Good boy."

Yuuri's fingers played with the button on Viktor's dress trousers, trying to release him. Viktor laced his fingers into Yuuri's hair and tugged.

"No."

Yuuri whimpered a little.

"Please", he begged.

"No."

He pressed his mouth against him. His warm breath caused Viktor to grit his teeth, but there was no way he was giving in that easily.  
Yuuri cupped his mouth over what he could and began to mouth Viktor over the fabric. He moaned, sending vibrations up through Viktor's spine.

" _Vitya... please..._ "

Yuuri was being such a good boy now. He was being patient, asking politely. But Viktor would make him wait still. It was his punishment for the way he had been teasing him all evening.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor strolled out of the elevator and into their gorgeous suite, shrugging off his coat and scarf and hanging them on the hooks by the doors.  
Yuuri wasn't as considerate. He threw his coat across the room and pushed Viktor against the wall, kissing his neck greedily.

_Bad._

Viktor grabbed Yuuri's wrists and turned him forcefully. There was a thud as Yuuri's back slammed into the wall.  
Viktor pushed his face close to Yuuri's and inspected it, letting him know who was in charge.

"What exactly do you want, Yuuri?"

Viktor's voice was low and practically growling. He could feel the heat radiating off of him, and Yuuri was bucking his hips into thin air as Viktor deliberately kept his far back, his throbbing cock begging to be touched, searching for any source of friction Viktor could provide.

Viktor loved seeing Yuuri like this.  
When they had first started having sex it had been  _very_ different. It was slow, loving, quiet, filled with kisses. But the longer they lived together, the more they explored each other, Viktor discovered that Yuuri had a very specific, very dirty set of kinks. And despite having been a virgin before Viktor, now he had a partner whom he trusted implicitly, he intended to explore each and every one.  
Viktor's favourite... by  _far_... was this.

"W-want...  _you_..." Yuuri stammered. "Need to taste you...  _Vitya_... please..."

Viktor pushed Yuuri's wrists back, pinning him in place against the wall, the dove in to his neck hungrily, nipping, sucking, biting down.  
Yuuri cried out, and in punishment Viktor sucked in his skin hard. It had been a while since he marked him like this. He would enjoy this come Monday when Yuuri flustered to find an appropriate hoody to cover his neck before heading to practice, determined to hide what a naughty boy he really was from the rest of the skaters in St Petersburg.

Satisfied that Yuuri had been adequately claimed, he loosened his grip and placed two fingers on Yuuri's shoulder, beckoning him down.

Yuuri moved quickly, spinning Viktor so he was once again the one against the wall, and freed his swollen dick from the constricting materials deftly.  
Viktor was agonisingly hard, his cock flushed pink from the blood coursing through it, his tip leaking precum.  
Yuuri's breath hitched just at the sight, and he licked his lips.

Viktor kept his fingers on Yuuri's shoulders, restraining him.

"You know you need to ask, Yuuri" he warned, raising an eyebrow.

Yuuri swallowed.

"Please, Vitya. Please let me put it in my mouth. I need to taste you. I want to swallow you."

Viktor's eyes rolled back, his resolve dissipating, and as soon as his fingers lifted just slightly, Yuuri was devouring him.  
Yuuri had been so patient. Such a good boy.  
He tugged Yuuri's hair and was rewarded with a slick tongue circling his head, dipping into his foreskin ever so lightly.  
Viktor moaned as he looked down at his fiancé. He was fucking gorgeous. Viktor knew, as soon as he looked at Yuuri working the pole at that banquet so long ago now, that he was going to tear the boy apart. He was going to make him his, and Yuuri was never going to look at anyone else for the rest of his life.

Yuri inserted his fingers into his mouth next to Viktor's cock, unable to pull himself away from it for even a second.  
As soon as he felt they were adequately coated, Yuuri reached around and found Viktor's entrance. He didn't pause or wait for Viktor's permission, entering two digits quickly and fully. Viktor allowed it, too immersed in the moment to reprimand his Yuuri for failing to ask. His mouth was so gorgeously occupied right now, anyway.

Yuri's fingers curved and found Viktor's prostate easily, and Viktor yelled out.   
He had been such a good student. He listened to Viktor so intently both on and off the ice. Now look at him.

Yuri's tongue was curling delectably round his length. He pulled his mouth off Viktor, kissed his head, the slid right back down, gagging as Viktor slotted right into his throat.  
He bobbed slightly, allowing Viktor to remain deep in his mouth for a few moments, before coming up for air.

Viktor pulled his hair back so Yuuri was staring up at him, tears brimming around those deep brown eyes.

"I love you", Viktor said, partly because it was true, and partly as a means of checking that Yuuri was okay.

Yuuri smiled in understanding.

"I love you, too..."

His smile evolved into a smirk, his eyes glazing.

"... _Vitya._ "

That was all Viktor needed to hear.  
He grabbed the sides of Yuuri's head and started to fuck his mouth.  
Yuuri inserted another finger hastily, thrusting all three harshly up into him, and  _fuck_  it burned... but he also never wanted it to stop.

Viktor let go of Yuuri's head and placed his palms back flat on the wall, satisfied that he had set the pace for Yuuri to continue sucking.  
Yuuri continued as expected.

"So good... _my Yuuri..._ "

Viktor could barely get out the words before his stomach knotted and his balls tightened and  _oh God_ he was coming hard into Yuuri's mouth, bucking his hips ferociously, and Yuuri was taking it, swallowing his dick entirely and allowing Viktor to pour down his throat.

Yuuri took all of it masterfully, allowing Viktor to ride out his orgasm fully. When his dick stopped pulsing, Yuuri licked his mouth up the length of it gently, placing a tender kiss on the head before moving away.  
Viktor was panting heavily.  
Yuuri stood and allowed Viktor to drink in all the air he needed, waiting patiently for his breathing to shallow.  
After a couple of minutes of silence, Viktor was more composed. Yuuri gazed into his eyes adoringly, then kissed him, instantly changing the mood.  
The kiss was gentle, and passionate and full of love. Yuuri pulled away after a minute and swept Viktor's tousled fringe away from his eyes, tucking it behind his ear.

"Happy Anniversary, Victor."

**Author's Note:**

> *Phew! Well... that was... yes.*
> 
> Google is my friend!  
> The Russian is basically just Viktor asking for the bill - I hope~


End file.
